Momma Chipmunk had some acorns. Her babies ate $34$ of the acorns. Then, she ate the $18$ acorns that were left. What is the total number of acorns that Momma Chipmunk had?
Solution: To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of acorns, we start with the number that Momma Chipmunk's ${\text{babies ate}}$, and add the number that ${\text{Momma Chipmunk ate}}$. $?$ $34$ $18$ Total acorns Acorns the babies ate Acorns Momma ate ${34} + {18} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of acorns. $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${34} + {18} = {52}$ Momma Chipmunk had a total of ${52}$ acorns.